


About a boy

by drowningskylines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningskylines/pseuds/drowningskylines
Summary: Set in 1990.Frank is 19 and has just moved from his hometown in New Jersey to Olympia, WA. He meets Gerard, a college student who is about his age at a Nirvana concert, unaware that he is slowly falling in love with the boy as time goes by. But things turn out to be more complicated than they seemed due to the mental health issues both of them go through.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	About a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put trigger warnings for each chapter mentioning a triggering topic.
> 
> But overall, be prepared to see :
> 
> \- Drug use / drug addiction  
> \- Mentions of self-harm  
> \- Depression  
> \- PTSD

“My name’s Frank.” The dark and blonde-haired man shouted these words close to the ear of the slightly taller male he met just a few minutes ago, pulling back a second or so later. His eyes wandered around the narrow, suffocating venue where hundreds of students were densely amassed in, his body naturally following the movements of the crowd as he jumped around while banging his head, simply enjoying the music and atmosphere. 

“I’m Way- no! Sorry! I’m Gerard, Gerard Way. Way is my last name, Gerard is... my name. Yeah, I’m Gerard.” 

“You don’t do this often, do you?” The shorter replied just as loudly as the last time he spoke, a small grin on his lips. “Well, Gerard, I gotta be honest I’ve been looking at you ever since I got here.” 

And once again, Frank looked away to focus back on the world surrounding him, his attention being caught by the band, more specifically on the guy in the back whose drumming captivated him. These three guys on the stage knew exactly what to do to make the crowd go insane. 

“Yeah- I know, I noticed it.” Gerard said with a smile, repeating his sentence just a few seconds later because of Frank pointing at his own ear with a frown to signify he hadn’t heard.

“So uhm... you like the band?” Gerard said while biting his lip, trying to make conversation with the stranger.

“Oh, fuck yeah man, they’re fucking rad. We don’t hear about them all that much where I’m from in New Jersey, but y’know, they’re slowly getting popular. People are starting to really dig that grunge sound. What’s the singer’s name already? Kirk or something?”

“Kurt! Kurt Cobain! _Jesus fucking Christ _I can’t believe you actually called him Kirk. Reminds me of people who call me Jared instead of Gerard.” He rubbed the side of his face with the palm of his hand whilst letting out a giggle, though it was most definitely inaudible to the other man.__

__“But yeah Nirvana’s pretty awesome. They just got signed to DGC Records— like, two weeks ago? They’re definitely gonna make it big, everyone here says that.”_ _

__“Wow, you...” Frank pointed at him, his index finger against Gerard’s chest. “...are _definitely _a hardcore fan.” He smiled, gently nudging the other before wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him a little closer to his own side, jumping along to the loud guitar strums, harsh bass lines and drum kicks.___ _

____He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had this much fun. But then again the past few months had been rough for him and the loss of his father doubled with his trust issues getting out of hand as a result of a terrible break up were enough to make him feel like there was absolutely no point in life anymore._ _ _ _

____He had constantly felt like a disappointment to his mom, an assumption which turned out to be true when the latter found out he was into drug trafficking and sent him off to his aunt’s on the other side of the fucking country, scared of the legal repercussions if he was caught._ _ _ _

____Frank didn’t hate his mom for this actually, he understood her decision, who wanted to deal with a stoner who dropped out of college and did illegal stuff like selling drugs?_ _ _ _

____But right now, his new life had started and things had turned out to be okay. He was helping his aunt, and for once it made him feel like he wasn’t worthless, and was currently looking for a job, he was slowly but surely getting back on his feet._ _ _ _

____He convinced himself to go to the show that was held at the local college of the town he now lived in, originally just going there to have fun and forget about his everyday problems, but ended up talking to this really damn cute guy._ _ _ _

____He didn’t seem to be receptive to his flirting though, which slightly worried Frank. Maybe he was straight. His concerns were soon wiped away as soon as he heard the man’s voice._ _ _ _

____“You’re really pretty too.”_ _ _ _

____Frank furrowed his eyebrows and slowed down a little to be able to look at Gerard, though he still moved around due to the other people attending the gig moshing around him._ _ _ _

____“What?” He eventually said, a little confused by Gerard’s words._ _ _ _

____“You- you said- you called me pretty before introducing yourself and telling me your name. So I’m... returning the compliment?” He said hesitantly, nibbling down on his lip._ _ _ _

____“Oh right, right. Well I appreciate the compliment love, thank you.” He didn’t think twice before saying the pet name, it fell naturally from his mouth and he didn’t mind it in all honesty._ _ _ _

____“You study here at Evergreen right?” This guy was definitely more than just cute. Frank liked his long dark hair and his pixie nose, his thin lips and overall attractive figure. Hopefully they would stay in contact after the gig._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty obvious... I’m an art major.” Gerard smiled, speaking loud enough for Frank to hear, tilting his head forward to be closer to his ear. “It’s not the best college, but it’s the most well-known one in Olympia. I couldn’t afford Seattle.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmh sucks, but hey, if you didn’t go here, you and your adorable face wouldn’t have brightened up my night.” He slightly raised his brows, to which Gerard blushed, while he subconsciously rubbed is hand over the side of Gerard’s body, not realizing he still had his arm wrapped around him._ _ _ _

____“I-I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Gerard assured with a nod, to which Frank nodded as well._ _ _ _

____The shorter man quickly reached a hand in his pocket, sighing in relief when he pulled the marker he usually carried around with him out of it, taking Gerard’s hand in his own, writing down a series of numbers on the back of his hand, trying his best to not mess up though it was hard with everyone pushing their shoulders against him._ _ _ _

____“This is the number to the landline at my aunt’s, where I live. Just ask to speak to Frank if I’m not the one who responds. Just in case you’re pretending to go to the bathroom to get away from me but change your mind a few days later and suddenly feel the need to call me.” He said half-jokingly, waving at the dark-haired slightly as he left._ _ _ _

____He turned around to look at the rest of the crowd, enjoying how great this gig was with every ounce of his being, screaming his lungs out to the songs he knew the lyrics to._ _ _ _

____It was fun at first but he started to get impatient... Gerard was taking forever. He came to the sad conclusion about half an hour later that he would never come back._ _ _ _

____And Gerard indeed never came back..._ _ _ _


End file.
